User talk:Tim H/Archive 2
Note that I edited and/or removed certain comments, fixed headers, spelling, links or anything else I deemed necessary. page do we have a page on the giant ring that opens when you get 100 power cells the one that sends jak to the future in jak 2--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC Yep check Rift Gate.Jakraziel 22:18, 10 April 2009 (UTC) power cell you should of made the power cell page the task of the week just look at it.--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:35, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Huh. When I had my Jak 2 Guide it said it was called Goober. I dont think my Jak 2 Guide was made by Piggyback though.--Morgan84 16:10, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I think there was also one by Prima Games or Brady Games. Neither of them are official, as the Piggyback (former Authorised Collection) had a Folder in my Jak II game case. --Tim H 16:13, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Ya i had all 3 of the J&D Guides. TPL was the first one I got. Then I got Jak 2 Guide. I think that one was from Brady Games. But I through both of them away do to old age. I really regret it now as i could use them to upload pics. I currently have the J3 Guide. It is in ok condition.--Morgan84 16:17, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Task of the Week Man, please, tell us what do we have to do with the citadel in normal languageUndead Auron24 06:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Edit it so it is a perfect article. In other words, make it better and win a prize. --Tim H 16:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Should it really be called "Task of the Week"? It goes on for more than a week. I'll change it tomorrow, as it hasn't been a week yet. --Tim H 21:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Can't I just change more pages without signing in? It's a pain in the ass to be always entering passwords and stuff.. New Scans Hey I am finishing the Rest of the scans so I dont have to worry about it EVER again. This is the last time I will upload scans.--Morgan84 16:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC) You don't need to do any of those buggers, I already have full detail pics of them. I just don't have my USB Stick with me. I'd rather have KG Death Bots.--Tim H 16:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) http://jakanddaxterrock.150m.com/animals.html Here. Also, I see you edited that rat pic yourself (the color difference orange/purple isn't very important) and removed a bunch of tiny little details and features. I told you I was pretty good at editing them. But we won't need to, as I already got them. --Tim H 16:38, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Did you get my Email? I sent you an email with some pictures in it. Did you get it? --Chucklez 16:55, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't get any pics, it's probably the damn gmail =/= live mail/hotmail stuff. Other possibilities; you make an hotmail account. I make a gmail account. Or try using guerillamail (great site) if it works. Takes 1 sec. You use photobucket, imageshack, image crap sites that allow you to upload them and I'll copy them from there. OR yo could try uploading them to the wiki and I'll see what's good and what i not and whtat i can or can't edit. What was in it anyway? I send you an email back. --Tim H 17:01, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Easter!! Hey, I hope you have a Wonderful Easter!! --Morgan84 17:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I don't. So far I've eaten zero chocolate eggs and only watched a cat gave birth. I did eat some B&J's ice cream though, it was chocolate. But I don't prefer ice that much. --Tim H 17:23, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I'll work more on the script later. My eyes hurt and I'm ubber because someone edited it while I was almost done and it didn't save my work. --Chucklez 22:21, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Next time, just use the Backwards button (y'know the big arrow that goes left). Then, you just copy the stuff you changed, then you go back to the edit conflict and paste your changes over the old text. --Tim H 10:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) <_< I know what the backwards button is. --Chucklez 23:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Infobox Correct. I thought it would look better if those empty bars weren't there, instead of having them say "???" or "---" or simply nothing at all (as I've seen in some of the boxes). -- Yakow bone 11:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure I could change the style of the infoboxes, although I would prefer to have some guidelines to go by so I don't step on anybodys toes or anything like that. Some examples would greatly help. And the infobox on the template page doesn't show up because the parser function tells it to not display anything when nothing is filled in. I'll add an infobox on the template page (in the noinclude part ofcourse), as I can't see any other way to fix it. -- Yakow bone 11:45, 13 April 2009 (UTC) J&D TLF Demo Hey do you have Gmail? Well if you do, did you get an email from Google Updater saying that HIG Is supposed to have a demo for TLF on the PS2 somtime in July? I got an email saying that their supposed to have a demo in July. I will have to check the sources to make sure their not lying.--Morgan84 15:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Riiiiiight. It'd be for PSP instead. --Tim H 15:08, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I didnt know that they have demos for PSP.--Morgan84 15:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) PS2 demo's are almost abandoned. They now distribute demo's via PSNetwork. --Tim H 15:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) That Makes Sense.--Morgan84 15:19, 13 April 2009 (UTC) J&D Chat Room I have been in the CR and nobodies on. --Morgan84 17:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) It isn't very active at this day. Right now it's about 19:30 here, and the Wikia is usually most active during 21:00 / 03:00. But I'll be one right now, if you want to. --Tim H 17:39, 13 April 2009 (UTC) C U THEIR.--Morgan84 17:42, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I am back. I will be on the Chat Room if you need me.--Morgan84 18:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Are You Still there? If you are meet me in the Chat room.--Morgan84 18:47, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm, there's something wrong with my own PC. I tried installing the newest Java, but that didn't work. I'll try the other version 9with bugs..). I'll also ask the Wikia if we can get our own Wikia IRC Channel. --Tim H 19:24, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Sounds Good to me.--Morgan84 19:35, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Same here, only if it was easy Ugh. I ****ing hate this type of ****. --Tim H 19:45, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Anyway, I will be on the Regular Chat Room if you need me --Morgan84 19:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Just Let me know when your getting on. --Morgan84 20:02, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I did the whole IRC request, finally. Now we wait till Wikia adds it. --Tim H 20:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Cool.--Morgan84 20:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) You Still Here?--Morgan84 21:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you. --Muttdogg00 21:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC)Muttdogg Hey Light Dax, You stil there? If you are meet me in the CR ASAP!--Morgan84 23:03, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Are You Still Here? Hey just checking up on you. Where have you been? You just mysteriously dissapeared the last few hours. What did the Wikia say about the IRC Chatroom? Im dying to find out.--Morgan84 01:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) To bed. Dah. --Tim H 05:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) New User Hey we got a new user. he's 13 and Loves alot of chinese games. Anyway I added him to the characters catogory.--Morgan84 03:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I hope you mean Users. --Tim H 05:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC O and they're Japanese games.--Erol97 02:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) IRC Chatroom Hey did we get a response from the Wikia yet?--Morgan84 14:36, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Nah. It'll take 2-3 days. I think.. in the meantime, don't expect me in the chatroom (current one). Something with my PC. Once we get our own Wikia Channel we'll have to move there. --Tim H 15:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I wont be on the Chat Room either. By the way I just sent you an Email.--Morgan84 15:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Viajando Oye no voy a estar trabajando las próximas horas porque me voy fuera de la ciudad. Pero voy a ser más tarde.--Morgan84 16:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) It's only cool to talk to someone in a foreign language if you know the other understands it. Likewise, me and TeslaRaptor are friends, so that's allowed. --Tim H 16:17, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Bandipedia Yep. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:13, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Erol Page Hey dax someone messed with the one pic of Cyber Errol, you should prob fix that.--Erol97 01:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Huh?--Tim H 06:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah someone put in a stupid pic of an ottsel--Erol97 02:27, 16 April 2009 (UTC) And now the pic is totally gone.--Erol97 02:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I removed one. --Tim H 05:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Ok just checking.--Erol97 03:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Gmail/ Hotmail He, ik stuurde u een e-mail eerder. Als we cant versturen van bestanden tussen Gmail en Hotmail, Ik zal u een Hotmail-account. Hey ik zal ook downloaden Windows Messenger later.--Morgan84 05:43, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Awkward. But okay.--Tim H 06:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) school im leveing a commet at school--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 18:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) O-kaaaaaay? --Tim H 18:38, 15 April 2009 (UTC) do you not think that is cool no?--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 23:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) No. Why should I? I always do that. --Tim H 05:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Im here Hey I finnally got off work. So I hear you got your Java to work. I will be on the chat room if you need me.--Morgan84 20:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Bad Schedule I know I promised those scans this week but I'm sorry...I'll be going out of town this weekend. I planned on getting them Saturday but its been a really tight schedule. I'll try to get them next week but I WILL get them I promise. I am a man of my word. --Chucklez 02:19, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Well, if you show up on the IRC Meeting, I guess that is okay. --Tim H 05:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) IRC CR Hey I was wondering what we were going to discuss at the IRC Metting.--Evan86 15:51, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Nothing yet. It's just a try to see who shows up and what happens. But once we get some folks I'll probably go and let others others start addressing their point. --Tim H 16:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Edits Hey I noticed you edited a lot of lurkers and creatures. Good.anywsy do you think we should have a catorgory for like fun stuff. Like "Jak and Daxter World Records" and all that good stuff. Cant wait till the IRC meeting.--Morgan84 16:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Meeting starts within 02:30 hours yeah. Thanks about the Lurkers, we're pretty much finished with them, but perhaps there's a final optional thing. I'm not sure about the Category, as it doesn't have much content. But feel free to discuss it at the Meeting. --Tim H 16:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ok. Ill be their.--Morgan84 16:28, 18 April 2009 (UTC) What happend today at the Meeting? You just left.--Morgan84 22:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Internet crashed, again....--Tim H 23:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I Saw Your Picture Mr. Overlord. he he--Morgan84 16:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I got ten total, but it was pretty difficult to set them up right. I'll do it someday... --Tim H 16:54, 19 April 2009 (UTC) The "Boobies" Pic is a little Inepropiate.--Morgan84 16:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I know >_>. Not sure if I'll put it up, it's funny though ^_^. --Tim H 17:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Besides, If I could look at anyones breasts in the Series, It would DEFINATELY be Ashlin. Dont tell my wife though. Hehe--Morgan84 17:31, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Skin? Hey I Think All of the Users should have voted if we wanted the skin changed. You didnt even bother to tell us you were changing it. It may look nice to you but it might not to other people. It isnt really fair.--Morgan84 21:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) You can change it freely at My Preferences (MORE) top-right corner. --Tim H 22:07, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ya. You could of let us in on it. --Evan86 22:11, 19 April 2009 (UTC) that only changes your persanle look on the wiki not how every body looks at it.--Noname the Hero(Hero Talk) 22:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) im back im back i have been at the sonic news network but anyways i like the new look on the Jak And Dax Wiki and also what is a stub page and why didnt any one even try to win the Task Of the Week--Noname the Hero Hero Talk) 22:16, 19 April 2009 (UTC) You were gone? Good. Stub Article = Article with barely any content. Because people were lazy... --Tim H 22:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I dont know if you have noticed but we dont have many ACTIVE users that want to take the time and work on that--Evan86 22:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC) It's only 20-30 minutes of work. Assuming you recently played it. --Tim H 22:21, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I dont know what its like being in school and all considering that I havnt been their in like 7 years. But a lot of people have jobs and working their *** just to pay rent. Hey Im just lucky to take the time to be on here. 20 min mabey be short to you. But some people cant take the time to do that stuff.--Evan86 22:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) You can say ass if you want to. And 20min is short, you're currently here talking to us, but not editing anything. Heck the current TW is even easier. I could make ten Stub articles within 10 minutes. --Tim H 22:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC) THAN YOU DO IT OHH GREAT OVERLORD! NOBODY ELESE SEEMS TO CARE OTHER THAN NONAME!--Evan86 22:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) yay i got mechind ^_^--Noname the Hero Hero Talk) 21:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Stop posting in all caps, it's disruptive and can earn you a ban. I don't want to, why should I when the Users can do it? --Tim H 23:01, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ban me than. its the only thing you admins are good at is banning people. why should we respect you when you wont even respect us? first rule to takeing over the world: Dont act like a jerk.--Evan86 23:13, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ya Evan is right. Sometimes I think you dont really deserve to be an admin. You can act like jerk a lot. Esspecially since you want to take over the world. Enough is Enough.--Morgan84 23:17, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Why should I ban you? Oh and you haven't earned my respect yet. @Morgan; My reign of terror has already begun! . And why I DO deserve to be admin; cause I made this Wiki rise from the dead. Oh and of course I wanted to rule the world, that too. --Tim H 23:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) That he did, I saved the wiki from vandels and he organised it and has done over 2500 edits. But if he wants to rule the world he'll have to be quick before I accidently destroy it.Jakraziel 23:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Than you are nothing but evil. We dont need 2 Bin Ladens. God rules the world. Not you. Ya you might (Very low chance) take over the world. But nobody will bow down to you. Nobody will respect you. Nobody will trust you. I have heard you talk about useing neuclear weapons. Let me tell you somthing. My experices in the Army showed me the damage such weapons can do. NOBODY wins in Neuclear War. You understand me. It is not even fun to joke about that stuff.--Morgan84 23:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) If god rules the world, why are there more than half on this rock believe in something or else or nothing? Anyway, nucflear weapons suck. I'm using my giant robot and am gonna flood the world with a deadly poison and reshape it through my will. --Tim H 23:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I am a physics student, I know what a hydrogen bomb can do, and i said accident as in, "I will now split the quark and see what happens... BOOM" and morgan I have one hand on the ban hammer.Jakraziel 23:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ban me than. Plese do. I dont need to be at a wiki that supports Atheisim and is concentrated on taking over the world. Goodbye. As for you Light Dax, Good Luck Taking over the world because I would love to see where you are going during the Final Judgement. Goodbye--Morgan84 23:49, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I can't ban you without a reason, or wait I can, but that's against the policies and abusing mah powah. Anyway, this Wiki doesn't support Atheism. It is neutral and no one should spread what they think is true. And about the Final Judgement, isn't that an attack in Final Fantasy X? I love that game, should start it up again. --Tim H 23:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Kid im sorry but you need to grow up. I quit.--Evan86 23:54, 19 April 2009 (UTC) It takes approximatively 4 years before I am fully grown up/developed etc. In the mean time my status is; Loading.... Loading... Loading... Anyway; Bye. --Tim H 23:57, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Freedom League Program Recently me and a few other users (whose names should not be mentioned) were disscussing today about creating a interactive program called "Freedom League Program". In this program, the user would start off at a low rank aka a "FL Guard". The more edits he makes, the higher rank he would get. I have posted the "Rank System" Below. Anyway this system would allow users to show off their rank. Also we could create a page JUST FOR PEOPLE who want to be in this program. On this page, All users who have signed up for this program can talk to one another and do fun stuff. With Higher ranks come higher privilages. I will show you all that below. Anyway I know this would be a lot of work, but it would be very worth it. I have asked Jakrazial to consider it and if we get most of the Admins vote if they want it, it will be up and running! On my user page, I will post a poll if you want this program running or not. Anyway plese enjoy the chart below. Edits Rank Privilages and Awards. 50 edits = FL Guard = Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Bronze Badge 500 edits = FL Captian = Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Silver Badge 1500 edits FL General=Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Gold Badge+ Special Edits --Morgan84 04:04, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I vote against it. It would create elitism, and nor are we giving anyone 'special edits'. And three ranks isn't enough. Also, who the hell is gonna create that code? --Tim H 07:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Finally, IF we do it. We're not gonna use crappy military ranks. That's just over-used and lame. --Tim H 07:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Than Forget I ever said anything. And I find the word "Crappy" Military Ranks offensive. You need to watch your mouth. All I am is giving some Ideas.--Morgan84 11:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) In my eyes they are crappy, mainly cause people over-use them. It's called an opinion. What is Your Problem? I really dont want to start another conflict but you made me do this. What the hell is your problem? You turn me down everytime I have an Idea, you treat me like ****, and you have bad mood swings!! It is getting on my nervs!! One minute your nice, the next your a big Jerk! All I want to do is make this wiki a little better and I dont need a person who dosnt like me in my way. You get the picture? --Morgan84 11:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Just because I don't like your idea doesn't mean I have anything against you. And I don't get the picture, do you want to start some kind of revolution against ze evil overlord cause he doesn't agree with you and you think you're right? -- 12:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Whatever "overlord". It is not what happend about the FL Program, but recently you have been acting kinda mean lately. PS- Could plese not mention that "Overlord" Stuff. I will ONLY bow down to christ himself. Thanks for the Rank thing by the way. The secrets safe with me.--Morgan84 22:11, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *Rolls eyes* Sure. --Tim H 22:17, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Yep as soon as it's up we'll take a look, oh and I've ordered a skin, it mostly precursor text as a background.Jakraziel 22:20, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Where did you get the skin? did you get it from Logo Creation Wiki? Cause I didnt know they can get it done that fast. How does it Look?--Morgan84 22:22, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Skin? --Tim H 05:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) KCD500 and RC Hey do you know what happend to KCdude500? He said he was going to return but so far he has only made a few appearences since. I definately dont know what happend to Reading Chick. Hadnt seen here in weeks.--Morgan84 01:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) KcDude left. RC has school-something, won't return till november. ohh. Makes sense. sorda--Morgan84 11:41, 23 April 2009 (UTC) update Can we plase update the main page like the Featured Article ok i get it it like a good article duh um do duh. but come on i whoud like to see a new one try Sentinel Beach and if morgen is baned then why is still the user of the month shoud i get ban to be user of the month? hope not and lets change the did you know already and if Chucklez already won the task of the week then list him as the winner.--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) morgan is not banned. He called me today and said he is on His Honeymoon. Nobody ever said he was banned.--Evan86 22:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) go look at his page Morgan84--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ya I know He lives in my neighborhood. He called me he was going to change it when he gets back. He is on his honeymoon man, give him some time.--Evan86 23:09, 25 April 2009 (UTC) droma What is with all the droma on your talk page light dax its like 90210 lol--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Nitro the Hero Hey I would check the Creation Log if I were you. I think Noname is back. I hate too be a snitch but I think he is trying to create another account.--Evan86 04:39, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I understand your concern, as both have the whole the Hero thing. I'll just keep an eye on him if he acts suspicious. --Tim H 11:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) im im offinded by that i whould never use anything else then noname the hero cuz the hole noname thing is a carater i made up when i was a kid he is gonna be the main carater in my game im gonna make when i get older. So that nitro guy is for sure not me. anyways i was deleting the image on my sigs all around jak and dax wiki oh and sorry Tim H i didint get that message about my sig sorry and what tamplate are you talking about what is a tamplate and why are you saying that i stole a tamplate? well any was as soon as im done geting rid of the images on my sigs then im out of here till my ban is over sorry if this message offened you light dax.User:Noname the hero IRC.Wikia What channel? --Chucklez 21:47, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Gol and Maia I added those things at the bottom of the trivia because they come from the Jak 3 guide. Why do you keep deleting them? --Chucklez 19:11, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't delete them, I just changed the content so it fits with the J&D Wikia. It's basically the same, but without all the unnecessary author/comments. Now all the others.. --Tim H 20:13, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ok... --Chucklez 22:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) IRC Meeting When is our next meeting? I have some new suggestions I want to run by everyone. --Chucklez 01:05, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Any Other Way? Hey. Is their any other way to make edits of the "TOW" with out sending you email. My Gmail is broke and my Bellsouth Email is expired. I cannot create Hotmail cause I just dont have the extra time. If not, than I will just edit the 10 Stubs out of Generousity, not the Award.--Morgan84 01:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Trapeze Balloon? I've looked over the Trapeze Balloon article and I wonder if it should be there. It basically says that it is a Mine Layer Balloon and the Zeppelin. So, could we delete it? Farewell Friend Hey its Morgan, anyway I just wanted to say thanks for the excitement I have had on this wiki. You have made it fun for me and an enjoyable experience. So, to sum it all up, good luck in school and when I come back, I expect you to have your plan to become Overlord ready. Ready... Aim...Fire!!! So I have asked Jakraziel to Ban me so I wont be tempted to get back on and make Edits. Thank You So Much!! God Bless!! --Morgan84 01:06, 7 May 2009 (UTC) sig image whats wornge with my sig now i think its cool. look it moving and what is that all about above with morgen P.S im leaveing this message with my psp. --[[User:Noname the hero|''' Noname The Hero ]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'''Hero Talk]]) 01:38, 7 May 2009 (UTC) dont dellet the trapez ballon page i made it become what it is today. --[[User:Noname the hero|''' Noname The Hero ]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'''Hero Talk]]) 00:50, 8 May 2009 (UTC) oops wronge side again dam my psp--[[User:Noname the hero|''' Noname The Hero ]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'''Hero Talk]]) 00:50, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Friends Hey, long time no see! This place is really turning out well. Anyway, I wanted to know how to wikis become friends, beacuse I'm admin at the Sly Cooper Wiki and I think it would be cool if the J&D wiki became friends with the Sly wiki. Message me back! KcDuDe5o0 16:19, 9 May 2009 (UTC) It has my vote LD the companies are friends why shouldn't we be to.Jakraziel 19:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hiyas! Hi there. I was an admin on the wiki way back when but due to the fact that I broke my arm and then was seriously ill I have not been active since last year. However, I am here to help, and if you need anything just ring me up. Thanks! -Proconix 00:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC)Proconix I am glad you are back. By the way Yesterday Morgan came over to my house to deliver a Jak 3 Guide he has asked me to put scans up. So thats what I will mainly be doing during the time he is gone.--Evan86 21:55, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Scans hey still waiting for a response. Do we still need scan pics? If we dont Morgan called me and said I could work on his Video "Project". I am guessing that I am either going to record and upload the levels or Cutsceans. I will have to talk to him later. Anyway wats your Email?--Evan86 00:15, 13 May 2009 (UTC) You can send em to me, since LD isn't online at the moment. E-mail is jeswalhok@gmail.com. Cheers! -Proconix 00:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC)Proconix Sure but only one problem. I can make the scans tonight but I will have to email them to you tomarrow--Evan86 00:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC) That is just fine. We're in no hurry here. Cheers! -Proconix 00:36, 13 May 2009 (UTC)Proconix IRC meeting Ok, as far as I know I will be attending the IRC meeting tommorow. But uh, what time would it be for me? Cause I have no idea. I live in the US eastern time zone. Cheers! -Proconix 19:58, 15 May 2009 (UTC)Proconix How much longer? from evan86 New Page Hey do you think we should create a page just for Fan Based Theirys? Sorry for my spelling. --Evan86 16:26, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hey just to let you know I will be on the IRC almost all day. Wanting to see if anyone will show up--Evan86 17:49, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Done!! Hey Light Dax finally got those accounts set up. I will give you the links below. Anyway I understand that you dont pay attention to that kinda stuff. So if you dont mind me asking if I could manage the sites. I mean, I will email you all the passwords and stuff later but I could get on everday and make announcements and latest news on this wiki. Plus, it would be nice if we could post the links on the Homepage to get more viewers. I would do it myself as I have plenty of time this week, but it is protected and only you can do it. Youtube Twitter Facebook PS- I have created a Jak and Daxter Gmail account. JakandDaxterwiki@gmail.com I will give you the password later so you can check the Mail too. --Morgan84 23:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Metal Head Faction Since we are including Metal Heads under the category of Faction, should there be a faction infobox? I am asking this because I don't really know if in the Metal Head page, if we are considering them as creatures or a faction. --Chucklez 01:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Main Page Next time you make changes to the Main Page, Please dont forget to add links or somthing to our Facebook and Twitter Account. It would really help us a lot. Joe is already making changes to our Facebook account but I we need to do a LOT more if we are going to get more users. We already have 5 new users on our facebook page. We can get them to come over and make accounts. BTW we are also friends with Crash Bandicoot wiki on their facebook account. Check us out sometime.--Morgan84 17:45, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Dark Eco Factory/Lava Tube? In the Lava tube article, it refers to a Dark Eco factory...would it by any chance just be the Yellow Sages Lab? (If so, there is no need to even have that Dark Eco section since there is already an article on the Sages' huts. --Chucklez 20:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) No. Thats not the yellow sages lab. The Yellow sages Lab is Outside of Gol and Mia's Citidal. Its where the Warp Gate is. He wouldnt run a Dark Eco Factory.--Morgan84 20:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Account Passwords Hey Just wonderin, Have I sent you the Passwords for the other accounts yet? Ive sent them to Jakraziel and I forgot if I have sent them to you yet. --Morgan84 20:01, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Hello????--Morgan84 16:27, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Trivia You mean that stuff is right? Oh, I thought it was just some kind of crazy vandalism that flew under the radar. Sorry about that! EmptyStar 00:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The Lost Frontier Trailer!!! Dude their is Finally a Trailer!!!! Check it out !!! Click Here!!